


爱しい人

by Shadowmancer



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: '我跟他打招呼他说你是谁啊。我不跟他打招呼他说天气这么好，驴怎么不叫呢？我回家声音大了点他说地震了，我呆家里没动静他又来敲门说你还活着没？我染了头发他说你到底想变成什么。我把头发染回来他喊我吸血鬼。'[锦上，外人视角小甜文]
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 3





	爱しい人

那个客人出现的时候，我没在意。当然，那是在他摘下墨镜之前。

他摘下墨镜后，我第一反应是去注意他的喉结——虽然裹着围巾，那隐约的突起还是无可争议。

有着发育不良的女高中生身材的客人似乎不怕冷。T恤加薄外套的穿法，在这个城市的十月是需要勇气及体力的。

我想我随着菜单递过去的笑容应该足够职业化。他淡淡抬头，那一眼或许看到了我，也或许没看到，不能说是高傲却也并不亲和。

“这样的天气，现磨咖啡很适合。”我柔声推荐。

他摇摇头。“不喜欢咖啡，太苦了。”

老实说他的嗓子与那张脸并不配，低沉黯哑。

“那么，红茶？热巧克力？”

“要热巧克力吧。”他偏头想了想。两只眸子黑得看不见瞳孔。通常只有在孩童或者宠物脸上才能见到的稚气神色。

马克杯推过去的时候他低低道谢，十指迫不及待地拢住杯身，眼睛眯成两道褶。小店里只剩他一个人咝呼咝呼吞咽的声音，不好听，却异常满足。

他大约是在等谁，我盯着他的背影下了结论。但说是等人，也太悠闲了，手机扔在桌面上，就只是朝外看，脸都差不多贴上了落地玻璃面。因为一个穿短裙的女孩子摇摆而过就低低发笑。

马路上的人多起来。他终于扭过头坐正，舌尖飞快探出，消灭残留的巧克力痕迹。“多少钱？”

我突然心血来潮。“你想付多少就付多少吧。”

“哦。”他认真埋头翻腾钱包。我不由失笑，这么老实。

拉开店门的时候他回头咧开嘴。“谢谢，很久没喝到这么好的热巧克力了。”

我暗暗摇头：完全颠覆我三十分钟前对他的印象。一开始那位高冷少年仿佛是错觉。

清理桌面的时候我找到他压在杯下的三张百元纸币，旁边还放着大约五十的钢蹦。私心是想给他打折的，他给的几乎是原价的两倍，还另加小费。

我以为不会再见到他，那个长得漂亮却明显少根筋的客人。所以第三天下午，他在门口的风铃声里探头进来的时候，我吓一跳。他觉察到我的失态，噗噗乐出声。

“今天要点什么？我请客，感谢你上次的慷慨。”我微笑招呼。

那双眼睛顿时闪亮，真是不懂谦让的家伙呢，我悄悄冲天花板翻个白眼。

“那，我要蓝莓奶酪蛋糕。”

等我把蛋糕端出来，他已经再次把眼睛转向窗外。放碟子的声响叫他猛然扭头，那个动作带出丝丝缕缕招摇气息，只有欧巴桑才中意的浓郁味道。

年纪轻轻，不懂他为什么用这样刺激神经的香水。

消灭掉奶酪蛋糕之后，他继续他的小游戏；隔着玻璃看人群穿梭，像注视一群热带鱼。到底是他在欣赏窗外的人，还是接受别人的欣赏，两者都不是不可能的。

六点过后不久，他起身向我告辞。我微笑说欢迎下次光临，他点头。“嗯，会常来的。”

我半开玩笑地摊手。“那么以后就不能给你免单了，我不想破产。”

他果然遵守承诺。基本上每天都会推门进来说你好啊，要一份甜点或者饮料，然后他看外面的风景，我看他。

酷爱黑衣及长耳坠，用女性化的浓重香水，不爱说话不爱看人眼睛。我不知道他的名字但我知道他总在红茶里多加牛奶；我不知道他的年龄但我知道他很喜欢狗。我不知道他的职业但我知道他有摸鼻尖的小动作。

这个动作在某个特定人士出现的时候尤其明显。这是我认识他快一个月之后发现的。

那天他点的是黑森林蛋糕。吃到大半的时候他突然抬头看向窗外，我好奇打量那位大步流星走过去的人：身材属于放到人堆里不显眼的类型，没看清脸。但我的客人，他却被这个路人吸引了全部注意力。

路人从出现到消失不会超过五秒钟，当他重新埋头对付蛋糕的时候，整个鼻尖都给折腾得泛红。

好奇心总让人异常敏感。

不知道那个陌生人是否原来也常路过。但那天之后，我断定他必然是在附近上班或居住：每天六点左右都会准时出现，留给我一个西装革履的背影。橱窗里的糕点时常变换，但他连一个回眸都吝于施舍。所以很长一段时间里我都只能辨认出他侧脸；鼻梁略带些鹰勾，眼窝深得古怪。衣着叫人挑不出错处，却也乏善可陈。

我有些怀疑这孩子是否偷空翘班，而对方是老板。如果是这样的话，每天冒着与老板狭路相逢的危险来店里，未免夸张。说是朋友也实在牵强。亲戚？两人长得半点都不像。

好在刨根问底是我专长。

“刚才过去那男的，长得还真不像本地人。”

替客人添水也是一门学问。注满玻璃杯所消耗的时间，刚好够投饵。

“呵呵，是吗？”

又开始折磨鼻子。

“五官挺特别的，看上去还顺眼。”

“顺眼？是满脸凶相吧，不知道谁欠了他谷子还了他糠。”他不以为然地撇嘴。

我忍俊不禁。“你才见过他几次？”

他脱口而出：“他住我隔壁啊。”

这个答案出乎意料。我的吃惊不是装出来的。“你们认识？”

“嗯，认识，嘴又损人又坏。”

“邻居而已，烦的话就不往来，这还不简单。”我有些好笑。

“你以为我愿意去招惹么？我跟他打招呼他说你是谁啊。我不跟他打招呼他说天气这么好，驴怎么不叫呢？我回家声音大了点他说地震了，我呆家里没动静他又来敲门说你还活着没？我染了头发他说你到底想变成什么。我把头发染回来他喊我吸血鬼。”他说得飞快，叫人想替他喘口气。

“呃，你不考虑搬家？”

他摇头。“就这间房子离公司最近。再说，那家伙的女朋友很会做饭。”

“他女朋友会做饭和你有什么关系？”

“当然有啊，搬了的话我就吃不到他女朋友做的便当了。”他给我一个理所当然表情。

我苦笑，这种美事怎么就摊不到我头上。“肯定是个很可爱的女孩子。挖墙角算了。”

“没见过。”他把最后一口蛋糕吃掉，心满意足地咋嘴。“肯定是那家伙怕她当场被我迷住吧。”他叹气。“长那副得性，能找到个女朋友不容易。”

我想起一句话，不是冤家不聚头。

之后几天他都没来光顾。我怀疑是不是被邻居宰了塞给女友做便当。然而嫌疑深重的邻居大人依旧准时从窗前走过，脸色如常。很明显欠了他谷子的人还的依旧是糠。

客人再次出现的时候我正窝在吧台后面昏昏欲睡。他戴着初见时那副夸张墨镜，毛衣外拢了件波西米亚披巾。

一进门他就倒在座位上，摘掉墨镜冲我点头。这神色我熟悉：是真困了，看人的眼神都定定的。

“今天要薰衣草茶吧？帮助睡眠。”

他半天才有气无力嗯了一声，揉着太阳穴说累死了累死了我要跳槽。

我恋恋不舍地取了几块才出炉的杏仁饼放到茶杯托盘上。他呆呆盯着盘子半天，欢呼一声，两个指头拈起烤得金黄的薄饼。

他吃起东西来狼吞虎咽，完全不像平时苛责自己外表的他。我发誓曾经撞见他在一切能反射的表面上照自己。那种注视倒有点像医生观察X光片。

“快点吃了回去休息，再坐在店里打磕睡，我都要被传染了。”

他讪讪发笑低下头去。近距离看发现他今天睫毛浓密得有些明显，上过睫毛膏？

失踪了几天的疲惫客人，失踪了几天又画了妆的客人。我有太多疑问和太少线索。

把哈欠连连的主顾送出门，我坐下来继续看书，以为一时半刻不会再有人打扰。结果没翻过三四页，门口风铃响。我抬头，跨进来的人正侧着脸端详墙面上的装饰。一句欢迎光临差点变成怎么是你，紧急刹住。

我不知道他名字，只好在心里称他为邻居，我那位漂亮客人的刻薄邻居。

“下午好，请问需要点什么？”

他回头，第一次叫我看见了正脸：眼窝比常人要深些，眼尾下垂。长得不凶，倒是有点愁眉苦脸。

邻居爽快说黑咖啡。顿了顿又加上一句。“有点冒昧的问题，你用的香水是红毒么？”

我实话实说。“不是。我从来不用香水。”

“哦，好像闻到了那个味道所以这么问问。”他拉开椅子坐下。

“您对香水很有研究。”

“也不是。”他似笑非笑。“只是我认识的一个人用它，闻多了熟。”

“红毒？听名字很有趣。”

“是有趣。农药似的，熏人。”他鼻子里哼一声。

“你朋友要听到这话，恐怕得和你绝交。”

他啜了口新煮的咖啡，嘴角一勾。“绝交谈不上，本来也没什么交情。”

喝完一杯咖啡不需要太长时间。他的背影转过街角的时候我挑高眉毛。

红毒，这就是漂亮客人惯用的香水么？有趣。

“Ne—ver—land。”我一字一顿地读出来，手指在铜版纸上停留:新发行的腕表系列，可惜买不起。

正在与姜饼人大眼对小眼的他端起手边的柚子茶。“说什么复古设计，粗粗笨笨的，有什么好看。”

我目不转睛盯着那页杂志。“可广告超有感觉。”

下一秒他咳得惊天动地，我赶紧递过去纸巾盒，他一张接一张扯。好容易清理完毕已经满脸通红。

“把这里全卖了，也凑不够表的螺丝。”我继续哀叹。

他往前挪了挪，咬住下唇。“好了好了，再看那表也不会从纸里掉出来。”

管天管地还管得着我眼珠子？我合起书。“说的也是。”

他没觉察，或者说觉察了也不介意我的言不由衷，抱了柚子茶重新缩回座位当中。

真藏不住事。

那张广告，我一开始只是怀疑。现在要再猜不透，可就是傻子。

画中人背对着镜头，披一件过分宽大的衬衫。日出的背景模糊不清，人物仿佛停驻在时间的夹缝，沧海桑田的是镜头外的世界。

因为一杯柚子茶就幸福得见牙不见眼的客人，和铜板纸上的彼得潘，哪一个才是真正的他。

他走了之后我翻开那页广告搜索，在角落里发现一行不起眼的小字。

模特：UT

我五体投地，名字都遮遮掩掩。

在另一本杂志另一个广告里发现UT后，情不自禁欢呼。喝着咖啡的邻居先生抬头看我。

我赶紧扯开嘴角，扬起手中版面。“啊，对不起，看到了很喜欢的广告。”

他的眉毛没有回到原位。“你喜欢这种调调？”

我把杂志摊开搁到吧台上。取了innocence为名，天真无邪。而口红这种东西，本就与天真无邪相去甚远。模特的脸几乎全被雪白绢纱裹住，只露出两瓣浓妆的唇。背景是大块的碎玻璃，映得目光所及尽是支离破碎唇影。

邻居先生端起咖啡的手在半空中顿了一下。“又是这样啊，从来不正面对镜头。”

“你认识他？”中文的好处莫过于此。他是谁，谁是他，听者有意。

“嗯。”

“你是摄影师？还是广告设计？”原谅我实在没从这人身上嗅到任何艺术氛围。

他摇头。“不，我是医生。”

医生，这个职业和我那漂亮客人放在一处，不能怪我联想到苦情剧。

我的目瞪口呆太明显。邻居先生颧骨上那颗小痣哭笑不得地跳动。“放心，他健康得很，活一百岁都没问题。”

“那你怎么会认识他？”

邻居先生迟疑片刻还是从怀里掏出烟盒，冲我晃晃。我点头，把烟灰缸递过去。

“是他有一次摄影出了意外，送到我医院来了而已。”

我松一口气趴到吧台上。“是不是个大美人？”

他有些恍惚地眯起眼。“不记得了，只知道他很能哭。”

_被一群人簇拥着进来的少年，下巴上挂满泪水，却几乎不怎么出声，只是努力抿嘴。他看上去像童话里被雨淋透了的豌豆公主，递到自己面前的那只手上还戴着白缎手套，已经染红了。_

_之后的印象就只剩他越埋越低的头，和红通通鼻尖上不断滑落的泪珠。_

_粉碎性骨折，接驳好以后也无法恢复原样。病人出乎意料地没什么表情，倒是守在旁边的众人炸了锅。_

“那，后来呢？”

邻居斜乜我。“什么后来，后来他出院了。”

“没再见过么？”我忍住翻白眼的冲动；这回答一点毛病也没，却实在不诚实。

“见过又怎么样，哪里还记得我。”他掸落香烟上的灰烬，口气轻快。

我没再说什么。

“什么天气，早上还好好的，现在下雨。”

他冲进门，外套湿了大半。也就只有他会穿着尖头皮鞋在雨里跑，先不替那鞋可惜，没滑倒已经是奇迹。

我摇头递上毛巾，调高暖气。他接过，去洗手间，再出来的时候头发衣服又是一丝不乱。

要说他对自己的美全无知觉，却明明只愿别人看见一个光鲜齐整的他。要说他仗着天生颜色，在镜头前又不露脸。

“苹果派！”他两手撑住展示柜，鼻尖差不多碰到玻璃。“苹果派，再加两个香草冰激淋，谢谢。”

我异常痛苦地去加热苹果派。卡路里这种事情，似乎从来都只是为女人设定。

“什么时候才会停啊。”他食指抵着落地窗，描摹雨水滑动的痕迹。

“叫朋友来接吧，我看这雨一时半会停不了。”

他叹气。“我今天撒谎逃席，要被他们在这里逮着就死定了。”

我同情地看看窗外。这种天气能打到出租车的可能性约等于零。

“那真没有办法了。这里没有备用伞，我也得淋雨回去。”

他从座位上弹起来。“这样好了，有笔和纸么？”

我一愣，柜台底下摸了支笔扔过去。

他从留言薄上撕了一页，唰唰写了举到我面前： _带伞的女孩子注意，能送我回家吗？_ 还打了个箭头。

他满意地把告示面朝外贴到窗上。我目瞪口呆。

完了，就这张脸，会不会引发械斗。

他坐到纸的旁边，两条腿垂下来一晃一晃，开始哼歌。

第三首歌唱到一半的时候，门口风铃脆响。挟着冷风进来的那个人，眼角微微下垂。

“果然。”他冲着我那漂亮客人点头。

他显然对这种对话习以为常。“锦户先生迷路了么？”

邻居举起手里的雨伞。“喂，走不走？”

“不用了，谢谢，我在等人。”他两只腿继续一晃一晃。

“那你就准备在这里过夜吧。”邻居先生抱臂，幸灾乐祸姿态。

过了好久，沉默大赛的选手之一跳下地伸个懒腰。“能帮忙去便利店买两把伞么？回去我算钱给你。”

“干吗要两把？”

“因为店主也没有伞啊。”

观之若戏的我呛住，好好的别把我搅进去。

“呃，锦…锦户先生，不用了，我本来就打算…”

没等我把话说完邻居先生已经转身出门。

一刻钟后邻居重新出现，先把崭新的伞放到我面前，然后抓了漂亮客人的手往店外拖。

“只剩一把了，明天记着还我三倍的钱。”

客人吓了一跳，迷迷糊糊给他带出六七步远才惨叫出声：“锦户亮你个奸商，财迷，黑社会敲诈啊？！”

骂声噼里啪啦撒了一路。

“锦户先生！”

窗外熟悉侧脸闪过的时候我跑出门去。他闻声回头，风衣遮去一半面孔，露出来的另一半见到是我，神色温和。

“什么事？”

“那天的雨伞，多谢了。请务必让我给你免单一次。”我把晾干收好的伞递过去。

“没关系，你留着吧。非要免单的话改天好了。”他挥手离开，衣角在风里鼓起，像藏了群欢腾的小鸟。

今天邻居先生有点奇怪。我坐回店里，继续看刚才那本杂志。

翻到某一页的时候，我嘴里的红茶喷了一地。

不是邻居奇怪，是今天整个世界都奇怪。

那是则香水广告，一整页的绚烂。背景铺满雪纺质地的纷乱色块，画面右侧是一个人的脸部特写：沉醉于梦中的眉眼，或许在笑也或许没笑。单单一张睡颜，就能让观者会意；啊，这就是幸福的味道吧。

爱しい人，那款香水的名字：可爱的人。被宠溺着的幸运儿，睡梦中都得意。

那张脸，虽然闭着眼，全世界都将看得明白。我有一点秘密花园被别人发现的失落。

不过我的秘密花园，并不是全部失去了，还有一个小小的角落，只属于我。

今天邻居先生的身上，有红毒的味道。

偷笑，偷笑。


End file.
